


Our Mother

by orphan_account



Series: The Tide of Time- An Elderscrolls Fanfiction Series [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Pre-A Tale of Two Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the perspective of Autkendo Jensa a Dark Seducer Officer and Captain of the Palace Guard, (she refers to herself as Mazken).</p><p>Pre-A Tale of Two Dragons, This takes place after the events of the Oblivion Crisis and after Ahna has left the realm of the Shivering Isles to care for her newborn Inari of Bruma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Our beloved mother has left us to live the rest of her mortal life in Tamriel. Haskell, her butler of sorts, she has left in charge. She has assured us that she will come back once her mortal life has ended. ~~Of course she will!~~ Of course she will her soul is tied to this place.

    I wandered into her room...I was curious and I missed our mother. I'm surprised she hasn't sensed me in her room...even though she lives in Cyrodiil now. I assume it is because of that cursed yet beautiful mortal body of hers. Once she leaves her mortal body behind and she truly takes on the mantle of Sheogorath, if she sensed anyone in her room all she would have to do is think herself into stabbing the intruder in the gullet. As I wondered to her desk, I noticed it was piled up haphazardly; books detailing the arcane, lore books on Sheogorath, Manuals of Spellcrafting, grocery and alchemical lists, and pages upon pages of drawings and poetry. I sorted through dozens of poems ranging from the last Septim all the way to how amazing Alocasia fruit tastes.

    Among those poems I ran into, I found poems dated to when Our beloved mother first came into this realm. I assume she tore the poems out of her journal once she finally had a place to put them. I personally thought the poems were beautiful. ~~I know it is against the code of the Mazken to do so, but I think I love our mother more than just a daughter should.~~  Perhaps I should frame the Poems on either side of the entrance to her room, I know she would know then that someone was mussing through her things, but I think she would appreciate the gesture. ~~I know that poetry is against the ways of the Mazken, but I love our mother enough to love what she loves.~~  I think I will do this thing for her.

 

     I shall write the poems down in this journal so that if the originals end up missing, the poetry will not be lost forever. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mania

 

Colour and beauty makes up this land,

but the beauty hides the psychotic tendencies.

The trees are hues of bright and vivid colour,

And the sky is always a brilliant shade of blue, even when it rains.

But the animals are schizophrenic in this land,

And they only calm when drugged by magic, alchemy, or sex.

The humans are no better.

They are paranoid, masochistic, and psychopathic.

Yet, they are happy.

Do they not see the horrors of this land?

Do they only see the beauty?

Is the glass half full filled with Greenmote?

Yet, I do see the beauty this land has to present.

The dangers only make the beauty more vivid,

One knows life in this land is harsh, and so they learn to see the beauty in everything.

This is where I am when my companions see me laughing randomly.

This is where I am when I am smiling over "nothing."

  
  


* * *

 

 

Dementia

 

 

  
A land of black and sickly hues of green.

Twisted trees and skies...

Where everything that is living is skin and bones.

And everything else is rotting.

The air is pungent and smells like death.

The ground is soggy and the water is stagnate.

The skies are scarred.

Just like I am.

Everyone looks depressed and malnourished...

Everyone here has been abused, by others or by themselves.

Everyone has a story here, but no one cares enough to listen.

For they have their own problems.

Yet, there is beauty here as well.

I long to stare across the open sky atop the hill of nowhere once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soul

 

The woman in black they call me.

They say I ride a horse named Nightmare.

I live in a twisted castle to the north, and it sits in a city called Soul.

This city lies on a rift.

To the west lies a city colourful and gay,

And to the east lies a city that is dirty and grey.

The western city is called Satire,

The eastern, Lunacy.

Soul rules over the twin cities.

And the land is said to reflect my mind.

This land used to be uniform, the picture of normal.

But time and experience has withered this land. 

Now it is a twisted land void of normality.

I like it better this way.

My mind and soul.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It is like sitting on a rift in my mind.

Of my mind.

A feeling of being warm to the touch...

Yet shivering.

I sit in the middle.

And I shift between them as the day goes on.

 

 

 

 

_This is the last poem Our mother wrote before she left us._

 

 

_Signed,_

_Autkendo Jensa_

 

 

 


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after Ahna's (Nahnevah's mother) death in chapter three of A Tale of Two Dragons.
> 
> Set from the perspective of Autkendo Jensa a Dark Seducer Officer and Captain of the Palace Guard.

     We found her, comatose, lying on the alter at the Shrine to Sheogorath, in Dementia. It was one of our scouts that found her, skin cold and hair that had turned white.

 

     We took her to Pinnacle Rock and placed her in the healing waters, hoping her soul would wind its way through Oblivion back to her body.

 

     Once the great chime was struck, our Mother awakened.

 

     I couldn't help myself, I embraced our newly awaken Mother as soon as she woke.

 

    And she returned my embrace.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     "What a  _ **bother**_! HASKALL! You have let my land go to shit! Ex-PLAIN YOURSELF!!" 

 

     "I apologies my lord, but two hundred years with you gone has made the land go to the way side."

 

     " _Shut_ **UP**! This is all your fault really! I gave you the simplest of tasks! I should...turn your guts out of your body and staple them to your eyelids! But I won't do that my lovely Haskall, I love you too much really. Damn shame, count your blessings!"

 

    "Yes my lord, I shall return to my duties."

 

    I was almost caught by Haskall as he left her room, but I quickly cast a simple invisibility spell on myself and let him pass. I waited a minute or so before knocking on the door.

 

    "Enter!" her voice raspy from screaming at her steward.

 

   "Mistress," I bowed. I couldn't help but notice the ways in which she has changed. Her hair is now a stark white and her skin has changed from purple to a pale white. Her eyes are now a grand amber and her pupils are slit like a goat's. She is strikingly beautiful in this life just as she was before.

 

   "Yes, what is it Autkendo Jensa? Do you need something? Perhaps a skewered Khajiit?"

 

   "I'm here to report that militarily, your land is fully intact. Though the Mazken will always have their problems with the Aureal, we have been working together to preserve the land."

 

    "Well at least there is some good news in this whole mess.."

 

    "Indeed Mistress, though I must ask, is there some way in which I can assist?" I inquired.

 

    "Thank you for offering Jensa, I like how you're making yourself useful. Perhaps I will refrain from slicing you open and playing jump rope with your intestines." It took me a moment to see the playfulness in her eyes and see that she was only joking. Laughing, she continued. "I need you to tell Haskall to bring you and I some Canis root tea and some Alocasia fruit...it tastes amazing." She ended with a wink.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
